Entwined
by ju-juandellie
Summary: I dunno... This is a BellaxJacob... It's something I toyed with during summer... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's P.O.V.**

A burst of light flooded the horizon and I streched and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I walked out of my tent to Bella's tent and nudged her with my bare foot.

"Get up," I whispered. She stirred but didn't wake. I sighed and squatted down beside her and shook her awake.

"Bella! Come on! You said you wanted to come and see the foxes. You don't want to get caught, do you?" I whisper-yelled in her ear and she jerked awake. She looked at the time and groaned.

"Now? At 5:30 in the morning?" she asked incredously. I sighed again. As much as I loved my 15-year old sister, she was such a girl sometimes.

"Yes, now!" I said impatiently, "Aunt Esme will be up at 7 and Uncle Charlie will be up at 7:30. If we don't go now, we'll never get a chance!"

"Okay, okay," Bella said, getting up. She rubbed her eyes and asked,

"Is it chilly outside?" I peeked through her tent flap and shrugged.

"Dunno. Better put on a sweatshirt, though. It could rain," I said. We stumbled out, sneaking past our aunt and uncle's tent. We tiptoed past and once we reached the huge green, leafy canopy that was the forest, we sprinted. After a few minutes of breathless running, Bella stopped and yelped.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"Something bit me, Edward," she said, leaning down to see the cut on her leg, now oozing blood. She took a paper napkin out of her pockets and started wiping the wound.

"Something bit me," she repeated, "Hard." I leaned down to inspect it and my heart stopped. I recognized that bite...


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Something bit me," she repeated, "Hard." I leaned down to inspect it and my heart stopped. I recognized that bite. Werewolf. Out of instinct, I growled. Bella looked shocked.

"What's wrong, Ed?" I was too deep in thought to answer...

~Flashback~

_"Hey, Edward!" yelled a voice. I turned to it and broke out into a grin._

_"Hey, Jacob!" I shouted back at my best friend. Jacob, a 16-year old lumbering mass of muscles, ran towards me and opened his arms for a hug. I laughed and pushed him away._

_"Go away, man. I'm not gay!" He fake-sobbed,_

_"I'm not good enough for my best friend anymore." I grinned._

_"You're right. You aren't." He grinned back at me._

_"How's your sister?"_

_"She's okay," I said cautiously, "Why?"_

_"Nothing," he said, but his face betrayed him._

_"You're in love with my sister?!?" I said, my protective side of Bella emerging. He blushed._

_"I'm not!" he whispered defensively._

_"Stay away from her," I said. His face registered a mixture of shock and hurt._

_"Why?" he asked. Furious, I slapped him._

_"You asshole! You'll hurt her! You with your reputation as a player! Just stay away. And I mean it," I thundered. His expression morphed into anger. Suddenly, he was shaking all over. His clothes burst into pieces. I shielded my eyes and I heard a snarl. I opened them to find a wolf growling at me._

_"Jacob?" I asked incredously. The wolf jumped at me and I stumbled over backwards, landing on my back. He pounced on me and bit my arm. Then, before leaving, he gave me a final growl. I covered my now-bleeding arm and stood up, wincing as I realized my ankle was sprained. I hobbled over to my house, towards my parents, Carlisle and Renee. When I reached the house, I groaned as I saw our car leaving the garage. I walked into the house and cleaned the wound, making sure that Jacob's venom wouldn't affect me..._

~End flashback~

My eyes snapped open and I said,

"Come on, Bells. We have to wash that off before it spreads." Not getting an answer, I looked up to find Bella, gone...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Edward leaned down to look at my wound. The moment he saw it, he growled.

"What's wrong, Ed?" I asked tentatively. He didn't answer so I sighed and stood up, wincing.

"Hey, Bella," I heard someone say and I whirled around to find a familiar yet unknown face looking down at me, grinning.

"Do I know you?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

"We haven't really met but Edward knows me."

"Oh, I see," I said. He extended his hand and said,

"You need a little help walking, don't you?" Despite the pain, I grinned back at him.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, taking his hand.

"I'm Jacob," he said. He helped me walk deeper into the forest and I said,

"Shouldn't I go and wash the wound?" His face grew dark and he said roughly,

"No." We kept walking in silence until we reached a clearing.

"Close your eyes," he said, grinning again. I smiled back and closed my eyes, strangely affected by his lopsided smile. He pulled me with him and I couldn't help thinking how nice it felt to have Jacob's hand in mine. I blushed and felt relieved when Jacob finally said,

"You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and gasped. There was a sparkling lake a few meters in front of us. I turned to Jacob with an evil plan. As if sensing my thoughts, he slowly backed away from me. I ran at him and tackled him into the lake. Unfortunately, he pulled me in with him. I splashed him with water and got out of the lake, panting. He shook the water droplets out of his hair and followed me out. We stared at each other in silence then we burst out laughing. At that moment, Edward burst out of the trees, growling...


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I stood up, looking around wildly.

'She couldn't have gone far,' I thought, 'not with that wound.' I ran to the direction of our tents, only to find it empty. I looked at my watch. 6:15 am. I ran deeper into the forest and froze when I heard her laughter. I breathed a sigh of relief which caught in my throat when I realized there was someone else laughing with her. Jacob.

'That ass!' I thought furiously, 'He goes and bites her and yet he STILL has the nerve to talk to her!' I burst into the clearing, growling. Bella looked up at me, smiling and Jacob looked at his hands. I walked to Bella and took her hand and started dragged her back to the tents. Before I could drag her out of the clearing though, she pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm going swimming with Jacob. If it's okay with him," she said firmly. Then she glanced at Jacob.

"Sure," he said, smiling at her.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because," I said through my teeth, "you have to wash your wound."

"Jake said I don't have to," she said. I growled under my breath.

"Of COURSE he did," I muttered.

"Besides," she continued, bringing me out of my thoughts, "it's gone." I looked down to find what she said was true.

"Shit!" I half-yelled. Bella look startled.

"What?"

"That was a WEREWOLF bite!"

"Bu-but who's the werewolf?" she stuttered.

"Ask him," I spat bitterly, pointing at Jacob. Bella turned to Jacob.

"Who's the werewolf, Jake?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I turned to Jacob.

"Who's the werewolf, Jake?" He looked at me with those sparkling brown eyes.

"The truth?" he asked slowly.

"Of course!" I said indignantly. He sighed.

"Me. I'm the werewolf." My mouth dropped open. Edward snorted.

"Wow, Jacob. I never thought that you would ACTUALLY tell the truth," he said. I don't know why, but rage filled me.

"What the HELL is wrong with you, Edward?" I yelled. He flinched and looked at me. The he recovered his nerve.

"That ASS bit you!" he stormed. I walked over to him and slapped him. Hard. He looked at me reproachfully and I felt a tad guilty. I looked at Jacob and he stared back at me.

"Leave, Edward," I said dismissively. He looked at me and glared at Jacob then said,

"We'll have a chat later, Jacob." When he left, I looked back at Jacob and he looked, well, guilty.

"What's between you and my brother?"

"I'm supposed to be staying away from you."

"What?!? Why?!?" I said. He just shook his head. Then he smiled at me.

"Let's go swimming. Or you don't know how?" he said teasingly. I gasped in outrage and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and took my hand, pulling me to the lake with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Bella," I said after hours of swimming, "We can meet up again tomorrow." She looked up at me with her huge brown eyes.

"Promise?" she asked. My stomach lurched. She was just so beautiful. I nodded. She turned to leave, then turned back to me.

"By the way, you HAVE to tell me what's going on between you and Eddie." I nodded and walked her home. Before we reached her tent, she asked,

"Am I gonna turn into a werewolf?" I cleared my throat and answered,

"That, I'm not so sure. But so far, the only werewolves I've known are guys, so, probably not." She sighed in relief. Then, feeling bold, I leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Before I could make contact, she turned her face so our lips met. A moment later, Bella pulled away, looking a bit embarrased.

"Sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have done that." Bella muttered something I couldn't understand and went inside her tent. I turned to walk back into the forest when I heard Edward say,

"Come on, Jacob. You have a lot of explaining to do." I sighed and followed him to his tent. Once inside, I started,

"Look, Edward. I mean to listen to you but I can't resist. She attracts me just like how Tanya attracted you. You couldn't stay away from her last year, could you?"

"No," he said curtly, "I couldn't. But I don't care if she was your life-support. I can't stand it if she gets hurt."

"I've changed, Edward," I said, "I won't hurt her."

"And if you do?"

"I'll kill myself, you watching."

"No!!!"

"I was just kidding. I'll move and never come back."

"Deal." And just like that, I had devoted my entire life to Isabella Swan Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's P.O.V.**

When Jacob left, I sighed. I walked into Bella's tent to find her spacing out with a smile on her face.

"Bella," I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face. She jerked and groaned.

"Aww, Eddie! I was having such a nice daydream."

"About Jacob?" I asked and she blushed. Then she sighed.

"Yeah, but he probably likes someone else, like Tanya or Alice."

"Bella, Alice is our cousin! And Tanya's a close friend!"

"I'm not blasphemizing them, Ed. I'm just saying," she said, sighing. For a minute, I considered telling her that Jacob actually DID like her. Then I decided against it. I wouldn't tell her, but I'd give her an idea, subtly.

"What if he DID like you?" I asked nonchalantly. She looked up at me quickly.

"He does?"

"No," I said hastily, "I was just asking." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Are you shitting me?" I gulped.

_'She knows me well,' _I thought,_ 'But not well enough.'_

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Okay, then," she said, and inwardly, I sighed in relief. But I wasn't prepared for what she said next,

"But seeing as your not telling the truth, I won't tell you what Tanya said when she called a few minutes ago."

"Okay, okay!" I said, defeated.

_'Did I say subtly? She knows me a little TOO well for that,' _I thought, then continued,

"He does! Now, tell me what she said." At this, she laughed uproariously.

"You really are no match agaisnt your younger sister, Ed," she said, in between laughter and gulps of air, "have you forgotten that we don't even HAVE a phone here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"You really are no match against your younger sister, Ed," she said, in between laughter and gulps of air, "have you forgotten that we don't even HAVE a phone here?" My mouth dropped open in surprise and I realized what she said was true.

"Damn!" I yelled, "Damn, damn, damn!" At that, she burst out laughing again. She sobered up and threw her arms around me.

"Thanks, Eddie," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered unwillingly.

"Bella! Come help me set the table for lunch!" yelled my Aunt Esme. Bella sighed and took her arms away. She kissed my cheek and left. I walked out of her tent and back to mine, flopping on my bed. Bella came running in minutes later and said breathlessly,

"Eddie! Aunt Esme said that we could go to the town now because today's our last day alone here because Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are coming back from their trip tomorrow and they're gonna come and stay with us!" I groaned.

"The Swan's are coming?" My cousins, the Swan's, were the same age as me but they acted like they owned the world. It didn't help that they were as rich as hell.

"Yeah, why?"

"Bells! You know I can't stand them! Especially Jasper!" She smiled at me and said,

"Yeah, but the last time we saw them was 2 years ago. They could've changed. I hate Jasper, too. Besides, I miss Emmett." I rolled my eyes. Emmett and my sister were as close as her and I.

"You've been emailing each other everyday, Bells!" She shrugged.

"You have a point," she started and I smirked. She stuck her tongue at me and continued,

"But, seeing each other is different." I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Bells."

"Fine," she said, "I'll just find Jacob and go to town with him." With that, she turned around and flounced out. I chuckled and then jerked up abruptly.

_'Did she say Jacob?' _I thought, _'I better keep an eye on them.'_

"Wait for me, Bella!" I yelled and followed her out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Hey, dad," I said to my father who, by a very coincidental coincidence, said in time with me,

"Hi, Jake." I burst out laughing and my dad looked surprised.

"Someone's happy today." I grinned but didn't answer as I walked to my tent. I opened the flap to find Paul, my friend, who, as I might like to add, is head over heels in love with my twin sister Rachel, sitting on my bed.

"Hi, Jake," he started but stopped when he saw my ear-to-ear grin.

"Hi, Paul," I replied, too happy to get mad at him for invading the privacy of my tent.

"What's up with you?" he asked, after regaining his mind.

"Nothing," I grinned. He grinned back at me and we just kept grinning at each other when we heard footsteps and rustling outside and Paul's face brightened. Which, if it was possible, made me grin even wider.

"Here comes the bride," I whispered softly and Paul punched my arm. When we heard a, uh, knock, I think, Paul jumped up to open it, only to find Bella. She smiled hesitantly and murmured something.

"What?" I said, just as sofly.

"Do you wanna come to the town with me?" she repeated. I nodded and she exhaled in relief.

"Bella?" Edward called and she sighed and turned around. When she left, Paul asked,

"Who's she, Jake?"

"Bella Cullen," I answered, looking at the spot where she disappeared. At this, Paul laughed and said,

"The bride DID come, Jake. Your bride."

"Shut up, Paul," I said and walked out of my tent and followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Fine," I said to Edward, "I'll just find Jacob and go to town with him!" I turned around and walked out of my tent and towards the other campsites. I looked around and spotted a tent that said Black. I walked towards it and uh, somehow alerted the person inside. When the person opened the tent, I immediately knew it was Jacob's father. They looked so much alike. I said,

"Hello, Mr. Black. Can I ask where Jacob is?" He smiled and said,

"He's in the other tent there by the oak trees, Bella." I did a double take and asked,

"How did you know my name?" He smiled again, the corners of his mouth crinkling.

"I know your parents, Bella. By the way, call me Billy," he said, extending his hand. I took it, smiling.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Bla-- Billy." When he let go, I turned on my heel and went over to the tent by the oaks, as Billy said. I knocked, if you can call it that, on the tent flap and I found myself staring at a guy a few years older than Jacob.

"Hey, uhm, I was just wondering if Jacob wanted to come to town with me," I murmured.

"What?" Jacob asked softly.

"Do you wanna come to the town with me?" I repeated. He nodded and I exhaled.

"Bella?" Edward called. I sighed and went out to Edward.

"What?!?" I asked. Edward looked at me with a pained look, but I didn't care. I had a chance to be alone with Jacob, and he HAD to come along.

"I thought you said you didn't want to come," I hissed. Before he could say anything, Jacob came out of his tent with a big smile, which as I might add, wilted a little when he saw Edward. Before anything happened though, we heard a voice say,

"Hey, Jakey. Who's your new friends?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Jakey. Who's your new friends?" Edward and I whirled around to find a tall blonde girl of about 16. She walked towards Jacob and kissed his cheek. I gasped silently and my eyes filled with tears when he hugged her in return. I turned around to face Edward just as my tears fell. Edward face was a mask of disgust, anger and hatred and he turned around and took my hand, dragging me back to our campsite.

"Hey, where you guys going?" Jacob called. Edward hugged me to wipe the traces of my tears off my face and turned back to him.

"We're going to town, are we not?" he said to Jacob. Jacob nodded and said,

"Yeah, we are. By the way, this," he pointed at the blonde, "is Rachel, my sister." Edward grinned at me and I burst out laughing.

"What?" Jacob asked. I shook my head, wiping tears out of my eyes.

"Does your sister wanna come?" Edward asked him, staring at her. I looked at him curiously, but his face showed nothing.

"Do you wanna come, Rach? Or you wanna stay here with Paul?" Jacob asked. Rachel shook her head then glanced at Edward, who was still staring at her.

"I'll come," she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"I'll come," Rachel smiled at... Edward! I grinned knowingly at her and she looked away towards Edward, who was staring openly at her. I looked at Bella and she glanced at me and smiled. She broke away from Edward's grip and stopped so I could catch up to her.

"I'll go ahead," Rachel murmured to me and went up ahead to Edward, leaving me with Bella.

"I think my brother likes your sister," she whispered. I grinned and said,

"My sis likes your brother." She laughed and said thoughtfully,

"She doesn't look like your sister, though." "She's my twin and she looks more like our mother," I said, and noticing the questioning look in her eyes, added,

"My parent's are divorced." Shock crossed her face and she said,

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"It's not your fault," I said. Suddenly, a flashback came to me...

~Flashback~

_"Mommy!" I yelled, hearing my mom's voice in the hallway._

_"Shhh, Jacob," my 9-year old twin, Rachel, said, "Mommy's having a fight with daddy!" My voice caught in my throat and we listened._

_"...You don't care about the children, Melissa! All you care about is getting what you want!" my dad yelled at my mom, who yelled back,_

_"Fine! If that's what you think, then fine! I'm leaving!" The door to the living room burst open and my mother stormed in. When she saw me and Rachel, she burst into tears..._

~End Flashback~

"Jacob, Jacob! Are you okay?" Bella cried, shaking me. I jerked out of my reverie and Bella stroked my face gently, wiping away my tears.

"What happened?" I asked. Bella shrugged and said,

"I dunno. You got this glazed look in your eyes and then tears just, I dunno, came pouring out."

"Man, I'm so gay!" I said.

"That's not being gay, Jacob," Bella said softly, "It's being human. No one's perfect, Jake, but you come pretty close."


End file.
